Wishes and Champions
by pkmn11
Summary: As the 3 friends part, Iris is left heartbroken, but hopeful. But 3 years have passed and Ash has come back, as the champion of Kanto. He goes to challenge the Unova champion, expecting Alder. But when he finds out who the new champion is, he sees that friends change. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Bye Cilan", the two young trainers said.

"Take care you two", he replied. "Now Ash, come to Unova sometime. Iris, if you need anything, come visit."

"I'll make sure to get Brock to call you", Ash said.

"Don't worry Cilan, you worry about yourself", Iris added. And with that, both trainers left.

The connoisseur chuckled. Maybe someday, I'll travel with them again, he thought. He went inside his family's restaurant, still smiling.

"Don't worry Iris, I'll see you soon", Ash said, boarding the ship to Kanto.

Iris rarely cried. The only thing she ever cried about was when she thought about her parents, wishing she could see them. But now, she was crying over Ash. She didn't know why, but something inside her fe


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers****. I know that the story was cut off at the end and I'm sorry about that. But I'm a little lazy so just go with what was written.**

**Warning though, I have trouble with keeping up with my stories so there may be long periods between chapters. They may also not over 2k words, but hopefully long enough.**

**I hope more people will write negaishipping stories.**

**Also, BS on there ages being 10.**

**Ash-13/16 now**

**Iris-13/16 now**

**Enjoy!**

A Not So Friendly Visit

"Ah, finally", the said the Kanto champion. "Virbank City!"

Ash Ketchum was very excited. Today, he was finally going to battle the Unova Champion. After a lot of paperwork and bending of the rules, he was able to go challenge him Alder!

"Ash my boy!", cried a very familiar voice. Down from a cliff jumped Alder. "It's been too long!"

"Hey, Alder", Ash said, thought clearly confused. Why was Alder all the way out here. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be at the league?"

"Huh? Didn't you hear, I retired from champion."

"What?! But I was looking forward to battling you…"

"I've got a feeling that you'll enjoy the battle once you find out who the new Champion is. Anyways, I've still got some training to do. Stay sharp Ash! And good luck in your battle!"

They both parted paths, Ash still wondering who he was going to battle.

"Ash?"

"Yeah!", said Marshall on the phone. "Alder told me he's coming to challenge you!"

"Guess I should get ready huh…"

"What's wrong? You don't sound excited. Isn't he your friend?"

"Past tense Marshall. He WAS my friend." With that the girl hung up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her purple hair was a mess and had a t-shirt and sweatpants on. "Well, he's still a challenger. And Drayden always said look your best…" She straightened up. "I hope that little kid is ready to lose."

"Holy crap", said an amazed Ash. He was impressed by the Elite Four's battlefield. But the Champion's was like a castle. The only downfall was how many stairs there were. How am I gonna battle out of breath? , he thought. Then he looked at his belly. Well, I could use the exercise…

He had brought a mixed team, his strongest of course, to battle the Champion. Pikach(obviously), Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Heracross, and Kroododile.

(A/N: This is just a team that I think is diverse and strong, so please don't criticize this team.)

"Huff, Huff", Ash panted. "I need to work out more huh, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

The 16-year-old boy looked at the pillars in the champion's castle like structure. It was intimidating, but Ash knew he had to be confident. With a deep breath entered, not knowing what or who he would face. But he knew that it would be a fun battle.

Little did he know, it was going to be one of the most tense battle he ever fought, physically and mentally.

"Hello-o-o?", Ash called out. "Unova champion?" Where the hell was this champion?

Ash shook his head. He climbed all the way up here for nothing. "Guess that's that." But as he walked away a voice, too familiar, called out.

"Guess your going to leave me again huh?"

Ash swiveled around, surprised. Then he grinned. "I'm Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion and I challenge you to a battle."

"Still a little kid as always", smirked a girl's voice. Walking out of the shadows, came a purple haired girl with a tiara and a princess like dress.

Ash gasped. Then smiled. But then that smile faded. He realized that this old friend was not feeling the same as he was.

"Iri-"

"Don't act like you know me", she shouted. Her face then calmed. "You're going to regret having come here."

She looked Ash straight in the eye, fire in her eyes.

"I'm Iris, Champion of Unova, Dragon Master. And your going down."

**How do you like it so far? Yeah, not the longest, but I don't like to cram all of my writing into one. **

**We'll see what happens next.**


End file.
